Battle BDaman X
by PatyKida
Summary: The same characthers, a all different story. SHONEN AI WARNING! - Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a fan-fic I've been doing for a while. It may be confusing, but at the end of each chapter, I'll try to help you saying who is who, and what's their gender. I hope you like the fan-fic. Here we go!

Chapter 1

"I've trained you the best way I could Yamato. I'm sure you'll be the very best there is my son." Mie smiled at her son, then she grabbed a yellow package with a big red ribbon and gave it to him: "Happy birthday Yamato! You're fourteen now!"

Yamato smiled while he thanked to his mother, he grabbed the present and started unwrapping it really quickly, he opened the box and there it was: a B-Daman. Yamato looked at his mother with tear in the corner of his eyes and asked her like he was afraid to touch the machine:

"Can I really use it and play with it?"

Mie putted her hand on Yamato's head and smiled saying that it was the time, after almost more than twelve years of training; he was finally ready to use a B-Daman to fight against other opponents. Yamato grabbed the B-Daman with tears running down his face and hugged her mother very happy.

Later that day Yamato went to the city to get some coffee to the café. He went to the usual shop and bought it like always, but when he stepped out he saw an unusual scene: two big guys running after a small blue haired girl that was holding some bread. The guys were holding sticks and calling her a "thief" between other ugly names.

Yamato looked at that scene, he didn't like the fact that two guys like that were chasing such a cute girl, and for stealing what? Bread? Maybe she was hungry and had no money… It was really unfair what the guys were doing to her. She was running the faster that she could, but she tripped in a rock and fell on the ground.

The two guys came next to her laughing and saying:

"Bad luck you tripped… You shouldn't steal little girl."

"I am not a little girl you ugly bastards!" She said with an angry face.

One of the guys grabbed her in the air by the arm, then he put his hand in the girl's face, while the other guy only looked angry with a hand on his pocket.

"You have attitude, eh? But you are also really, really cute." The guy that was holding her said.

"Shut up, let's whippe her now!" The other guy said taking his B-Daman out of his pocket and putting it in front of the girls face.

That was all Yamato could take, he grabbed his B-Daman and prayed that his training really had make him a great player, he pointed at the guy with the B-Daman and shot. His B-DaBall flow and hit the target, making the B-Daman fall in the ground. The guys looked at Yamato, Yamato just said:

"Let the girl go or you're next!"

The two guys looked mad at Yamato, the guy that was holding the girl threw her to the ground in front of Yamato; and then they run away. Yamato came next to the girl and helped her get up.

"Are you okay lady?" He asked.

The girl looked at him for a while without a word, then she smiled a really big smile and said that he was a really great B-DaPlayer and she was very happy to met him.

"I'm Tsubame Tsubakura and you?" She introduced herself.

"I'm Yamato Delgado." He answered.

Then Yamato looked at her knee, she was bleeding from it, probably from the fall she had when she tripped or when the guy threw her to the ground. She looked at it too and told Yamato that it hurt a bit but she could walk, she gave a step and she almost fell, but Yamato quickly grabbed her and helped her, he also told her that he would take her to his mother café to take care of the injury.

"Tsubame Tsubakura? That's good you know, son!" Mie told Yamato.

Yamato looking at his B-Daman trying to pick a name for it, he was not even listening to his mother, he was also thinking about the cute girl that was resting in his bedroom. Then he looked at Mie and repeated again:

"Oh yeah, her name is Tsubame Tsubakura."

Mie looked angry at Yamato, and then she came next to him and punched him in his head, answering:

"You already told me that Yamato! And that's good. She's from Tsubakura, the land of B-DaChampions."

"B-DaChampions?" Yamato completely ignored his B-Daman and looked at his mom.

"Yes, B-DaChampions. In Tsubakura, B-Daman is a very serious business, so everyone that comes from there is a great B-DaPlayer, even the last winner of the Winners tournament was from Tsubakura." Mie explained.

Yamato got up from his chair throwing it to the ground at the same time, he was now really interested in the conversation, now he wanted to know everything about Tsubakura and Tsubame, because he was going to enter the Winners tournament, that was his final goal.

"Cool! So this girl must be like a B-DaMachine!" Yamato said.

Mie agreed and she didn't had time for more, because Tsubame came to the café where Mie and Yamato where talking, she was only wearing a small towel covering her, which make Yamato blush when he looked at her.

"So… Talking about my B-Daman skills?" Tsubame asked.

"Yes we are. I wanted to ask you if you are interested to go to the city of the Winners tournament with my son. He's a strong B-DaPlayer and you must be good too." Mie suggested.

Tsubame looked at the beginning very serious at the both of them and then she laugh while she went to Yamato's room to get dressed. Yamato didn't understand, but Mie was very angry for her making fun of her son, so she pointed at Yamato and ordered him:

"You are going to fight her and win, got it?"

Yamato told Mie that he wouldn't do that because she had came out of a fight and he wasn't going to bully a little cute girl just like that. Mie turn his back to Yamato and told him that he shouldn't underestimate an opponent like that, specially if he was infatuated. Yamato blushed and screamed it was nothing like that, which Mie only laugh saying that she saw the way he looked at her.

"Sorry for the laugh, but I don't want to B-DaBattle. You see, I am really good, but I don't like to play." Tsubame came out of Yamato's room with a smile on her face.

"You're afraid of him, you don't have to hide that…" Mie said.

"Afraid? I trained with the last winner of the Winners tournament, why should I be afraid?"

End of Chapter 1

Well, people. I'll start by saying that Yamato is 14 years old in this one. Yamato was raised by cats and found by Mie like in the normal anime. Since then, Mie trained him a lot and didn't let him touch his B-Daman until he was 14.

Tsubame Tsubakura is Terry's Japanese name. Why did I give him that name? You'll find out ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The… Last winner?" Yamato asked almost not believing in Tsubame's words.

She grabbed her cape, scarf and sword, then looked at Yamato and asked him if he wasn't going to the Winners tournament, so he should get going, it was still a long way to go.

Mie looked at Yamato and said that she was right, then she came next to her son and whispered at his hear to be careful with her, because it seemed that something in her wasn't quite right, she seemed a little strange. Yamato told his mom not to worry, then he grabbed his B-Daman and went right behind Tsubame.

Mie went to the door watching them going away. She was worried about the fact that her son seemed to have feelings for that girl, feelings like those could make even the best of B-DaPlayers distracted, which was not in her plans of raising a B-DaChampion.

"How was he?" Yamato asked.

"How was who?" Tsubame asked.

"The last winner of the Winners tournament!" Yamato answered.

Tsubame looked at Yamato and didn't answer him, she seemed not to want talk about him, instead of that, she grabbed Yamato's B-Daman and asked the name of the machine to his owner. Yamato told her that it didn't had a name yet, because he only had received him earlier this day. Tsubame looked at the boy, how was it possible to receive a B-Daman and have such a power in the first shot with it?

"Cobalt Blade." Tsubame gave the B-Daman to Yamato.

"Cobalt Blade? What are you talking about?" Yamato grabbed his B-Daman.

"It's yours B-Daman's name. Like it?" Tsubame asked.

Yamato looked at his B-Daman, Cobalt Blade was a good name, he smiled and said that he loved the name. Tsubame didn't make a smile, she just kept walking.

After two hours walking, Tsubame suddenly stopped. Yamato looked at her worried.

"What is wrong? Are you in pain?" Yamato asked.

"Worse… I'm hungry." Tsubame asked blushing a little.

Yamato looked around then and saw a tree with some fruit, he grabbed his B-Daman and shot at it, making it fall, but even before it touch the ground, a blond boy caught it and started eating. Yamato was angry.

"HEY! That's not yours! It's for Tsubame!" Yamato screamed.

"It's just fruit. Let's go Yamato." Tsubame replied.

Yamato didn't listen to her, he grabbed his Cobalt Blade, the boy with a quick movement threw his B-Daman into the air and grabbed him pointing it at Yamato.

"Take a good look at Chrome Zephyr and run kiddo." The guy said.

Tsubame looked at him very serious, Yamato accepted the challenge. Tsubame putted her hand in Yamato's shoulder and told him:

"He's strong. But don't worry, in two minute you'll have your victory."

Yamato didn't understood how he could beat a random stranger in two minutes and also how could Tsubame know that by only looking once at his B-Daman. But it didn't matter, maybe she was right, he had to believe her a little, she had trained with one of the best B-DaPlayers there are.

While the two boys were getting ready for the fight, a lot of people started to stop to watch them.

"I'm Yamato and you?" Yamato asked before starting the match.

"My name is Gray and I'll teach you to not interrupt me while I'm eating. B-DaFire!" The guy started shooting.

Yamato looked at Chrome Zephyr's B-DaBalls and he didn't even move. Tsubame looked at him and yelled him to move his B-Daman, which Yamato only closed his eyes.

"Don't talk girl." A guy wearing a big poncho came next to Tsubame.

She looked at him a little mad. Then she looked at Yamato and Cobalt Blade, and all the B-DaBalls fail the target. She was very surprised, how that boy could just missed the target like that.

"You got guts kiddo." Gray said.

"And you're bluffing." Yamato answered.

Then Yamato threw two B-daBalls, one in direction of the target and other to the right, Gray laughed and went to the left, avoiding the two B-DaBalls. Tsubame looked at Chrome Zephyr and said to the boy wearing the poncho that there was only one minute left. The man wearing the poncho looked at her:

"You have a good eye. Yes, you are right, only one minute left."

Yamato started throwing random B-DaBalls, and for some reason, Gray always run away with his Chrome Zephyr to the left, then Yamato stopped and asked Gray why he was only fleeing to the left.

"I don't have to explain you stuff like that kiddo."

Then the guy of the poncho and Tsubame came next to them both and said at the exact same time looking at Gray:

"You're time is over. You can't take it more."

And at that exact same time his B-Daman just dismounted into pieces.

"Ch-Chrome Zephyr!" Gray said while holding the pieces of his B-Daman.

Tsubame came next to him and grabbed one piece of it.

"When you took your B-Daman out, I could see that he was really old, and couldn't even bare to be in a match for two minutes, you ignored that. You were always feeling with your B-Daman to the left because you knew that we would dismount if you went to the right. Sorry, you were wrong." Tsubame explained.

The guy of the poncho agreed with Tsubame and untied his ponco, he had more than fifty B-Daman pieces in his poncho, then really quickly he started to repair Gray's B-Daman. They looked at him very surprised by his speed, it was something really amazing, and after three minutes, the guy gave Gray his B-Daman good as new.

"You are a good B-DaPlayer, the technique you used at the beginning was to make your opponent nervous and flee with the B-Daman, you just had bad luck, because this guy didn't seem to be afraid of it." He said to Gray.

Yamato looked at them, they were really good. Gray was a good B-DaPlayer and the other guy was a great mechanic, so he decided to ask them to join his group, it would be better to travel all together to the city of the Winners tournament.

"You're right… Name's Bull."

Yamato introduce himself and Tsubame, then the three of them looked at Gray waiting for his answer. Gray closed his eyes and smiled saying that only looking at him they had deciphered all his technique and how his B-Daman was, so he accepted the invitation to go with them.

End of Chapter 2

So, I have a thing to say about chapter 1, when Yamato takes Tsubame, that is hurt, he takes her to the café. Sorry that I didn't separate that from the rest so you may get a little confused, right?

About Chapter 2, Yamato meets Gray and Bull! Neat, right? Gray is the same old self and he's 16. While Bull changes a little, Bull still has his 3 personalities, but he's most used one is the confidant one, he's 15.

What will happen in the next chapter? Wait to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had already passed one week, they had only more two days of walk to get to the city of the Winners tournament. The four get along well, except Bull and Tsubame, Bull was always asking Tsubame personal questions which Tsubame didn't like and didn't answer most of the times. Gray was always the quiet one, always alone looking at a photo in his necklace. Yamato was always trying to make everyone being friends, which didn't result most of times.

In the middle of the night Tsubame got up and went for a walk, she quickly jump to a tree and waited a little. After five minutes a red haired boy with blue eyes and a scar on his face appeared, Tsubame came out of the tree and asked him:

"Why aren't you in Tsubakura, Enjyu?"

The boy grabbed Tsubame by her face; she blushed and shoved him away. Enjyu laughed and said that there was not going to be a Winners tournament this year, because the arrangements were being done.

"What are you going to do Enjyu?" Tsubame asked.

"Destroy it all! I'll be the last champion of that tournament. If you're smart, you shouldn't go there." Enjyu replied.

Tsubame came next to Enjyu; put her hands in Enjyu's chest and then her head. Then she closed her eyes and asked Enjyu:

"Why did you try to steal the B-DaPieces?"

That time was Enjyu that shoved Tsubame away. He looked at her really angry while she looked at him very worried. He turned his back to her and she run to hug him.

"Enjyu… Start everything over again, be a new 'you', like me! Forget Tsubakura, forget the B-DaPieces, but don't forget me…" Tsubame said almost crying.

Enjyu shoved her again throwing her to the ground, then while he walked away he just told her that he was going to Tsubakura and this time he was going to have the B-DaPieces, no matter what.

"Good morning everyone!" Yamato yelled while he woke up.

Tsubame was already awake, probably didn't even slept after her meeting with Enjyu, she was really down, still she looked at Yamato and just told him:

"There's not going to be a tournament."

At that time Bull and Gray woke up, the look at the girl and then at each other. How could she know that? It wasn't possible for her to know that. Yamato got up and grabbed his things, then he looked at Tsubame and said:

"If you're trying to make me quit is useless."

Tsubame looked really angry at Yamato and got up, then she grabbed her cape and sword, came next to him and pointed at his face, Gray really didn't knew what was happening, Bull was looking at her, he knew her from somewhere, but from here he didn't knew.

"The Winners tournament is going to be attacked by the Shadow Alliance. There's nothing you can do about it." She said.

In that moment Gray almost froze while the words "I'm going…" came out of his mouth very slowly. Then Tsubame looked at him and started arguing saying that he was crazy and the Shadow Alliance was too powerful and he would be destroyed.

"I don't care about that you said. I'm going there to save someone." Gray explained.

Tsubame closed her eyes very sad and told Gray that was crazy because the Shadow Alliance was a lot stronger than everyone in the group. Even stronger than herlsef. Yamato laugh at that. Tsubame asked why he was laughing.

"I'm laughing because it's better than to be afraid." Yamato started walking.

"I'm going too. In the city of the Winners tournament are a lot of B-DaPieces that I want to add to my collection." Bull went right being Yamato.

Gray got up too, he started walking while he gave a glare to Tsubame like he was saying for her to get out of his way. Tsubame looked at them almost with tears in her eyes, and she went after them, she couldn't leave them like this.

After two days they arrived the city, and Tsubame was right. Everything was destroyed, there were people injured in the street or turned into stone. Tsubame looked down at that scenario while she only whispered "What have you done Enjyu…" and walked.

"That's it! Who are you and how did you knew what was going to happen?" Bull grabbed Tsubame by her scarf.

She was in pain, but still she didn't look at Bull's face and didn't even make a sound, at that precise moment, a B-DaBall with a lot of power was shot and almost hit Bull, making him release Tsubame.

"Who was it?" Yamato asked talking loud.

"How dare you hurt a girl like that?" A voice came out of nowhere.

"Now you shall fear the anger of the Yong Fa brothers!" Another voice said.

And with that, two persons came out jumping from the top of a building. One was a girl wearing red clothes with her big long hair, the other one was a boy with a scar on his face, blue clothes and also with a long hair, but not so long as the girl.

Tsubame got up and just kept walking to the arena of the tournament.

"Hey! You could at least thank us!" The girl said moving her arms a lot.

Bull looked at them really amazed and asked who had done such a shot. The brothers laugh during a while letting Bull, Gray and Yamato looking at them like idiots. Then the boy did a pose of a Chinese martial art and the girl just fell in his arms, saying at the same time:

"We did! It's our doubles technique! The Yong Fa family technique!"

Yamato was pretty amazed by that, but first he had to ask what had happened in the city, the girl got up and told them that it was a blond girl with green eyes that had beat everyone and turned everyone into stone.

In that moment Gray froze again:

"Li… Liena…"

End of chapter 3

WOAH! It seems that Enjyu is here! Also Wen, Li and Liena!

It seems that is more about Enjyu and Tsubame then what you were expecting for! They are both from Tsubakura, Enjyu is the last B-DaChampion, but it seems that now he went bad!

Also about Wen and Li, it seems that Li is a girl. And for the warning, this fan-fic will have some Wen X Li

And like the anime, Liena is in the Shadow Alliance


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Even before someone could say something, Gray start running to the arena the fastest he could, Yamato, Bull and the Yong Fa brothers went right behind him. Everyone passed by Tsubame that was walking, she only looked at them and whispered to herself: "… You fools…", she putted her hand in her pocket and took out a gray B-Daman from there.

Gray entered the arena, and right in the middle it was the blond girl with green eyes, everyone looked at her and then at Gray.

"She really looks like you…" The Yong Fa brother told Gray.

"That's because she's my sister, Liena." He grabbed his Chrome Zephyr and started running throwing B-DaBalls at her really quickly.

Liena got up, and threw a B-DaBall at Bull, Yamato and the Yong Fa brothers, making all of them go against the wall, and at the same time she repelled all Gray's B-DaBalls. Then she walk towards Gray and started shooting really fast.

"Liena! It's me! You're brother! What did the Shadow Alliance did to you?" Gray asked while he avoid the B-DaBalls.

Liena didn't answer, it was like she didn't have any free will, she was only shooting and reloading. Gray wanted to save her, but she was too fast and too strong for him, so Gray decided that he had to use his best shot to defeat and wake up his sister. But even before Gray could do something, Liena start spinning in the same place and shooting random B-DaBalls that started destroying the arena and one of them was right against Gray's stomach throwing him against the floor and making him faint.

"It's done master Enjyu." Liena said at the end.

Then a door was open and Tsubame came in. She was shocked, she wasn't expecting to see everyone like that, she run to Yamato and grabbed him very worried. Then she looked at Liena and grabbed her B-Daman pointing at Liena:

"Hey girl, you are going to wake up, and what make you wake up were the feelings that you have for your brother, not me."

And she shot at her.

"Wake up Yamato!"

Yamato was hearing the sweetest voice ever; he knew it was Tsubame's voice, that voice was so nice, so soft, then he slowly open his eyes and saw Tsubame really close to him. He putted his hands on her face and whispered:

"My sweet Tsubame…"

"Ya-Ya-Yamato!" Tsubame slapped Yamato blushing a lot.

Yamato fell in the ground and got up saying that was sorry for what he had done. Then he looked at his left and there was Gray hugging his sister Liena. He smiled and said that Gray was a great B-DaPlayer.

"I didn't beat her…" Gray said a little embarrassed.

"When I saw my brother in the ground after I knocked him, I woke up. I'm sorry for what I've done brother, I couldn't control myself." Liena explained.

Gray forgave her, Tsubame came next to them and said that even if she didn't want to do it, it had been done and the people turned into stone would remain like that until the chief of the Shadow Alliance was defeated for good. Liena looked at Tsubame and apologized for that hugging her. Everyone was shocked, and Yamato got a little jealous.

Tsubame shoved her and told her that she didn't want her to touch her ever again. Then she looked at Yamato and said to him:

"We have to go to Tsubakura."

Yamato got up a looked serious at everyone, they were looking at him and they were waiting for Yamato to pop the big question, so he walked towards Tsubame, putted his hand on her shoulder and asked:

"We know that you are right, because you are always right about everything… But we can't trust you like this. Tell us how do you know this, Tsubame?"

Tsubame looked at them very angry, then she start walking off the arena saying that she didn't need them, she would go alone to Tsubakura, but that if she was right all along, why didn't they trust her yet. She had a point, she had never let them down, even if they didn't knew a thing about her B-DaBattle skills or something. So Yamato looked at Liena and said:

"You look tired. You go to Catoon and look for Mie's café. Tell that you're a friend of Yamato Delgado and I'm sure she'll let you rest there."

Liena looked at her brother waiting for his approval, Gray said it would be for the best, because going to Tsubakura might be dangerous for his little sister. Liena hugged his brother saying that she loved him a lot, Gray hugged her too and smiled happy.

"Get a room! Let's get moving. It's two days of walk to get to Tsubakura." Tsubame yelled from the door of the arena.

Everyone started walking, and then Li came next to Yamato and asked him:

"Yamato, me and my brother can go with you? It would be a great chance to improve our double player technique. Please Yamato."

"Li! Don't be like that!" Wen said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Yamato smiled and said that it would be great for the two to travel with them, they had a really good technique and it would be better to be with them than to be all alone. Li jumped up and down happy, while Wen said it would be to dangerous for her to go in such a trip. Li looked and his brother and hugged him telling that she was sure that her strong big brother would protect her.

End of Chapter 4

Hello there everyone! PatyKida here! And what about this one? What is Tsubame hiding from the rest of the group, how can she know always here she as to go? Maybe in the next chapter you'll find out ;)

About ages, I forgot to say in the previous chapter that Wen is 15 and Li 14. Liena is 15.

Next chapter the B-DaPlayers will be going to Tsubakura? What will happen? Wait to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tomorrow we arrive to Tsubakura." Yamato was thinking.

Everyone was sleeping, everyone except for Tsubame, she seemed never to sleep, maybe she had insomnias or was too worried about something. Yamato sit next to her and asked if anything was wrong. Tsubame looked at him and asked:

"Why do you ask? Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your friend, that's why I care." Yamato smiled.

Tsubame looked at Yamato shocked, then tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes, she putted the hands in front of her face and said that Yamato shouldn't worry about her because she wasn't a good person. Yamato was worried, he had never seen Tsubame crying or being so much emotional, so he held her in the shoulder and put her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sure you are a good person Tsubame. You are smart and always know where danger his and try to fix it. I really think you're a good person Tsubame." Yamato explained with a smile.

Tsubame took her hands out of her face and thanked Yamato for those kind words, and then she gave a kiss in Yamato's face:

"I know you love me Yamato. Sorry, at this moment I really want to love you, but first I need to find someone to tell him that I don't love him anymore."

Yamato blushed a lot with the kiss and Tsubame's words:

"Do-do-don't worry Tsubame! I mean, you're really cool and so but I think I'm not ready for this! I mean, not that I don't think that you're the one for me and, and, and…"

"Calm down Yamato, don't try to over do it. I understand you. You really should try to get some sleep." Tsubame smiled and whipped her tears.

Yamato got up and went to his tent saying goodbye to Tsubame. She waited for an hour for Yamato to go to sleep and went to his tent holding a piece of paper with a note that she had just written, she putted the note next to him and then looked at his face.

"I almost cannot believe I really told you that I would want to love you… Me falling for a guy like you… I'm gonna feel miserable when you find the truth." She thought.

Then she putted her hand in Yamato's face and gave him a kiss in his lips. Then she got up, got out of the tent, grabbed her things and started walking to Tsubakura in the middle of the night.

"She's gone! We shouldn't had trust her! I knew it!" Bull yelled from outside his tent.

Yamato slowly woke up with the noise, then he looked to his left hand and saw a piece of paper, grabbed it and read it:

"Dear Yamato, I am so sorry for what I'm doing, I'm not proud of it neither, but I really have to go. I hope you understand me and please don't come to Tsubakura. You're not good enough for this challenge; you need more years of practice. I'm also sorry to tell you that Bull was right, you can't trust me. I really hope you don't hate me your all life. I also want you to know that I would really enjoy loving you Yamato. Tsubame."

In that precise moment Bull got inside Yamato's tent with everyone and started talking:

"Yamato, she's gone, she went to…"

"Tsubakura, I know…" Yamato finished the sentence almost without an emotion coming from his voice.

"I finally understand why I thought that I knew her Yamato." Bull sit down and started talking "Three years ago, someone tried to steal the legendary B-DaPieces from the Dragon statue in Tsubakura. Everyone that was interested in the B-DaPieces was informed about that, which includes me. The person that tried to stole the B-DaPieces was an eleven years old kid called Terry McScotty. I know that three yeas passed… But I'm sure of it! Tsubame is Terry McScotty!"

"She was a thief after all…" Li whispered.

"That's not all… Yamato… I know you love her, everyone in the group already understood that and the thing is that Terry is… a boy…" Bull finished.

Yamato got up with the note on his hand then he told everyone that they were going to Tsubakura to fight, because he was sure that the Shadow Alliance was going to attack Tsubakura. Bull got up too and started yelling:

"Don't try to trick us! We know you're only going there because of Terry! Forget it Yamato, he's no good! He even tricked a mentally ill girl to help him get those B-DaPieces, he's a piece of trash!"

"Shut up Bull! You don't see that he went to Tsubakura on his own to try to protect us? He's changed… I know that he's changed because he wants to love." Yamato told Bull.

"Don't fall on his trap Yamato, Bull's right, he's a piece of trash! He even told everyone that he was a girl so he could take advantage of us!" Gray said taking Bull's side.

At wearing those words, Li gave two steps back and told everyone that maybe she had a reason for lying about that, maybe it was to protect them that she did that. Gray came next to Li and said that she didn't knew what she was talking about and there wasn't a valid reason to hide the true gender.

"There is!" Li said loudly.

Wen looked at her and told her that it would be better if she was quiet, because she couldn't possibly have an opinion about that, even if she was a girl, that wasn't the case, because she was not pretending to be a girl. Li looked down with a face full of fury:

"You always try to protect me brother because I'm a girl, you don't know how frustrating it can be, and it's even worse because I'm younger so I cannot complain about it, and even if I do you would never look at me the same way… You can't understand why people hide their true gender!"

Wen listened to every single word of his sister speech, but he still said that Terry's case was different and still, how could she knew all those things, it wasn't possible and it was better if she didn't make too much noise, she should respect her older brother as a good younger sister.

And then Li snapped, she grabbed Wen by his shirt and gave him two big slaps:

"You moron! Shut up! I'm not your sister! Don't call me that ever again! Open your eyes, can't you see what I am? I don't want to be a girl anymore, I can't take it! I can't! I can't."

Then she released her brother and fell in her knees, she apologized that it had to be this way, then she start untying her shirt… Li was a boy.

End of Chapter 5

I have to say that until now this is without a doubht my fave chapter. I like the twist there is in it! Yes, now you get him it's labelled shonen ai.

I hope you like this one ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You lied to me all this years?" Wen yelled mad.

Li got up and looked at him very serious:

"It's not my fault. When I was born, mom had a big deception because I was a boy and she raised me like a girl… Sometimes I really thought I was a girl, but every time I was with you, it reminded me that I was not… So don't give me that speech, neither that look! It was what I was thought to believe and so I did. And I believe that Terry faked being a girl because he would get extra protection. Boys are like that… It's annoying."

Wen walked towards Li and shoved him to the ground, then he turned his back to him and started walking away saying that Li should not go after him, he needed time alone to think about what was happening.

"Don't leave me brother… I need you so much…" Li whispered trying not to cry.

Yamato came next to Li and helped him get up, he looked at him and said that from now on he was a man and had to start acting like one, that if he wanted to have his brother's forgiveness. Li agreed with Yamato and got up. He was going to be strong, he was not the Yong Fa sister anymore, from now on he would be the Yong Fa brother just like Wen.

"Yamato, I'll go with you to Tsubakura." Li said.

Yamato smiled and Gray started arguing again:

"Why are you still thinking about that? Wake up, Terry is a liar that tricked us all. I don't see a reason for us to trust that bastard."

Li walked towards Gray, putted his hand in Gray's shoulder and told him that he knew the answer to that, because when the Shadow Alliance brainwashed someone, the person could only be okay if it was beaten in a B-DaBattle.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Liena was saved by Terry. I saw he coming in before losing my senses; he threw a B-DaBall at her B-Daman and won the B-DaBattle with only one shot. You should be the one most thankful of all the persons that are here; that bastard saved you sister." Li explained.

Gray didn't say a word, he knew that Li was right deep down was right. Yamato grabbed his things and started walking, Li went right after him, so did Gray. Bull knew that he didn't trust Terry, but he was the mechanic of the team, he couldn't just leave them like that, so he went after them too.

"Sensei, I've returned."

A man looked holding a sword, trying to find where that familiar voice came from, then he only asked almost whispering:

"Terry?"

"Yes Joe-sensei, it's me." Terry came out from a hole in the ceiling.

Joe run towards Terry hugging him a lot and telling how he had changed so much, that he looked like a girl now, but he was still he person that he most loved in the all world and grabbed Terry's face with both hands telling Terry to be with him and never go away again.

Terry repelled Joe's hands from his face and told him that it wasn't time for that, because he knew that Enjyu would try to steal the legendary B-DaPieces again. So they had to try to stop him.

Joe hugged Terry:

"Forget about that guy, just stay with me… We can be happy…"

"Joe-sensei… You're hurting me!" Terry jumped and grabbed himself to a piece of wood in the ceiling.

Seeing that, Joe fell in the ground crying and Terry finally understood that Joe had lost his mind sometime ago and he wouldn't be any help at all to fight Enjyu. At that moment a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, come in. Terry recognized her: it was Karat Watt, the chief of Tsubakura. And he also knew that Joe would tell that he was in Tsubakura and his mission would get a lot more complicated. So with nothing else to do, Terry decided to run and go to the waterfall of Tsubakura, here Enjyu would be.

ººººººººººººººººººº

"You are here alone? You have guts Terry. Still, you'll need more then guts to stop me." Enjyu said looking at Terry that had just arrived.

Enjyu wasn't alone, but what surprised Terry the most was that with him there were Biarce and Wen. There was also a guy with yellow and red hair and a boy with green hair. Still Terry's attention went especially to Wen:

"What are you doing there Wen?"

"Wen here decided to change his mind a little about everything… oh well…" Enjyu explained.

Wen had been brainwashed… Terry didn't knew how Enjyu managed to do that, but it didn't mater, Terry had to stop them all from getting the B-DaPieces. But at the moment he grabbed his B-Daman, Biarce shoot at him, making a scratch on his face.

"Remember this girl Terry? It's Biarce, the one that you made insane and get psiquic powers. So thank you, now I can brainwash and control people. Biarce, take care of him." Enjyu ordered at the end.

Biarce came next to Terry very quickly and started shooting with her B-Daman. Terry could only run away, Biarce was too fast for him. Enjyu waved saying goodbye and jumped into the water to find the B-DaPieces. Terry wanted to go after him but he couldn't… It was then that he regretted coming alone to Tsubakura to fight Enjyu.

"Sorry… Yamato…" Terry whispered.

After Terry's whisper, a B-DaBall came right in direction of Biarce, almost defeating her. Terry looked behind him, it was Yamato holding his Cobalt Blade, he looked very serious, and the others were with him too. Even after Terry could say something, Yamato ordered:

"Go after Enjyu."

"Yes." Terry started running to the waterfall and before jumping, he looked to Yamato "Don't harm them, they're not themselves." And he jumped into the water.

Yamato only grinned:

"Harm them? That Terry doesn't know me at all…"

End of chapter 6

Hey everyone, Paty here!

Did you like this one? I did, you can see Li's frustration because he was forced to be a girl. And now he will have to fight his brother!

About Biarce, no traps, I promise, unlike Terry and Li, Biarce is really a girl!

Will Terry be able to stop Enjyu, and Yamato? Able to defeat the enmies?

Find out in the next chapters


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"My name is Joshua and this is Cain." The green haired guy said and then pointed at the yellow and red haired boy with him.

Gray and Bull didn't even introduce themselves, Gray grabbed his Chrome Zephyr and Bull his Helio Breaker, they were ready for the fight. Joshua got in front of Cain and started shooting. His shots weren't too accurate nor too strong, but then Cain shot and he hit Helio Breaker.

"Strong shot… But Helio Breaker is known by his awesome defense." Bull smirked.

Gray started shooting several B-DaBalls, that Joshua stopped with his B-Daman armor. Joshua's B-Daman was also done for defense. Bull and Gray had some problems with the fight, because every single shot was stopped by Joshua. They needed a different plan to stop them.

Gray looked at Bull and said:

"The wind is coming Bull…"

Bull smiled confidant understanding Gray's words and his hair got spiky red and his eyes scary, he seemed an all different person now. Gray got his B-Daman ready and when the wind started blowing, they both shot their most powerful shot against Joshua.

"You idiots… I will stop that." Joshua laughed.

But When the B-DaBalls were getting next to Joshua, they just flew up by his right side, and they shoot Cain's B-Daman, making him fall and lose.

Joshua looked at Cain horrified, threw his B-Daman to the floor and went helping Cain. Tears came out of his eyes while he was calling for his name. Cain had fainted due to the collapse of the B-DaBalls. Bull returned to his normal confidant self and said to Gray:

"They weren't brainwashed, they just couldn't see was right and wrong." Bull pointed to Joshua "By his clothes, you can see that he's Cain's butler and at the moment Cain fell, the match was ours."

Gray smiled and put his hand on Bull's shoulder:

"Exactly. Good eye like always Bull."

ººººººººººººººººº

"Brother… Wake up. I don't want to fight you please." Li said.

Li was right in front of Wen, Wen didn't say a word, he grabbed his B-Daman and started shooting, Li closed his eyes and took all the B-DaBalls in his body without a sound of pain. He had decided that he wouldn't fight his brother no mater what.

Wen just kept shooting. His eyes were blank and he had no emotion while he was shooting. Li kept walking towards him trying to ignore the pain. He got next to him and hugged him with his eyes closed:

"I know you are full of anger right now… But it's me: Li. Even if I'm not your sister, I'm still from your blood. You're my brother… And from now on, let me be the one that protects you. Please Wen, forgive me."

Wen looked at Li and tears started coming from his eyes. Feeling that, Li opened his eyes and putted a hand on Wen's face:

"Do you remember? He were together always… You are the person that I most love in this world Wen. Do you Love me too?"

Wen let his B-Daman fell in the ground and hugged Li crying a lot:

"I love you too… Li…"

With those words and a smile on his face, Wen returned to his conscience. Li looked at him smiling, came next to his face. Wen blushed a little seeing what Li was trying to do. Li came next to his lips and then he couldn't take the pain of the shots anymore and fainted.

Wen grabbed him before hitting the ground and putted a hand on his face:

"You must have suffered so much in these years Li… You should be the one that has to forgive me…"

Wen lied Li's head in his lap, cuddled his hair and then he kissed Li in his head.

ººººººººººººººº

"Why are you even fighting me? You should be stopping that Terry." Biarce said while shooting.

Yamato didn't listen to Biarce at all, he even seemed not to being struggle that much in the B-DaBattle, which was making Biarce very angry. She already knew that Yamato was good, so the only thing she could do was to try to make he change his mind about Terry, which shouldn't be that hard, the only thing necessary to do so, was to tell the truth.

"My parents had died and I was alone. He came next to me, took advantage of me to know here the legendary B-DaPieces were, when he discovered, he dumped me. He was caught trying to steal them, and later he was deserted from Tsubakura. So… Why do you still protect that guy? He's not worthy at all." Biarce explained.

Yamato in silence kept shooting, what only got Biarce angrier:

"Say something! Can't you see that he…"

"Changed." Yamato ended Biarce's sentence.

Then he aimed at Biarce and with a single B-DaBall hit the target and defeated her. Biarce fell in the ground asking Yamato how and saying that could not be. Yamato came next to her and gave her his hand to help her getting up:

"He did. I know he did."

Biarce took Yamato's hand and got up without a word.

Then, everyone looked at the lake. The only left to defeat was Enjyu. Could Terry really do it? Or would he betray everyone and steal the B-DaPieces?

End of Chapter 7

Yo dawgs! Did you like this one? I did! XD My favorite part has to be the Li X Wen one… Oh com'on, I am a fan-girl .

More, I liked how Joshua cares about Cain, like in the anime right?

And poor Biarce, I really felt sorry about her and all her story, Terry was quite evil… Is Terry changed after all?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Enjyu!" Terry said.

He had finally found the underwater cave here the legendary B-DaPieces were. It was a blue place and in the middle of the cave there was the dragon statue, holding the B-DaPieces in it's mouth. Enjyu, that was already walking towards it, stopped and looked back at Terry:

"You managed to came after me, eh? Well… I don't care. Today I will get what neither one of us got in the past: the legendary B-DaPieces of the dragon statue in Tsubakura!"

"You can't do that. There's a reason for this pieces are so protected. That's because only the pure hearted can have then. If you are not pure hearted, all the cave will collapse." Terry explained.

Enjyu looked at him and started laughing a lot, then pointed at him saying:

"Yeah right? And who's that pure hearted person? You? The guy that drove a girl insane and tricked everyone? Give me a break Terry."

Terry looked at the floor ashamed. He knew Enjyu was right. The acts he did in the past would never let him be a pure hearted person. But he also knew that Enjyu wasn't one and if the touched those B-DaPieces, everything would went very bad for the two. So he quickly came next to Enjyu and held his arm.

"You stopping me? You were always weaker than me! What makes you think you can stop me 'Tsubame'?" Enjyu said and quickly repelled Terry to the floor.

Then he came next to the B-DaPieces, he looked at them for a while, ignoring Terry's efforts for not touching the B-DaPieces. He grabbed one, and at the moment he did that, the cave gained a red light and rocks started falling from the ceiling. Terry got up and pulled Enjyu, but a big rock fell in Enjyu's left arm, trapping him there.

"Enjyu! I told you! I told you!" Terry yelled while trying to get Enjyu from there.

Enjyu looked serious at Terry and grabbed his face telling him that there was nothing left to do and that he should just give up. Terry looked at Enjyu and started crying, not quitting and trying to get him of there.

"It's over… You were right… Now go Terry! Save yourself! You can't save me." Enjyu said cuddling Terry's face.

Terry finally accepted Enjyu's fate, he got up and apologized for not being able to save him while saying that he loved him a lot, but it was time to let him go. Enjyu only smiled telling that Terry was wasting his time. Terry run away and jumped into the water the fastest he could.

ºººººººººººººººº

"What's that noise?" Wen asked.

"It's the cave trembling. Someone touched the B-DaPieces." Biarce explained.

Yamato was looking at the water very worried and wishing that Terry would quickly get out of it and came back to him safe. Yamato's wishes came true, in a mater of seconds, Terry came floating to the surface almost fainted. Yamato yelled the boy's name and jumped into the water to get him out of there.

Terry hugged Yamato crying and apologizing:

"I couldn't save him… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Yamato kissed Terry in his forehead and told him that it was okay and it wasn't his fault, then he pointed at Biarce and told Terry that it should be to her that she should apologize. Terry looked at Biarce, closed his eyes and apologized a lot.

Biarce was kind of shocked, Terry did had changed. She got up and without a word, she went to Tsubakura.

"You did well." Yamato said helping Terry getting up.

Terry was a little blank. He was still blaming himself for everything that had happened. If it hadn't been for his stupid desire of being the strongest, nothing of this would never had happen. Terry had really changed; he wasn't the same egocentric person he was in the past. But when he looked at Yamato and thought about being time that he should stop struggle and be happy, he just couldn't do it yet.

"I have to go." He said.

"Where? What are you talking about? Everything is over now!" Gray said.

Yamato closed his eyes and smiled while releasing Terry. Then he looked into the boys eyes, Terry did the same, he did a brave look and Yamato putted his hand on his head. Terry went away then. Gray and Bull didn't understood what had just happened.

"Seriously Yamato! You are just letting him go like that? You don't know in what kind of trouble he can get into!" Bull warned Yamato.

"What goes around, comes around. And also… I wanna be with him forever." Yamato answered.

Bull and Gray looked at him tired thinking something like "Stupid love bird" or "God! Will you just shut up already about that crap?", and Gray punched him in the head:

"What do you mean by that? Getting married? You are both dudes! That last shoot must have fried or brains or something!"

Yamato just looked at the both laughing a lot. Maybe they were right, maybe they were wrong, or maybe only time could answer to that question… Well, it was finally time to go home.

End of Chapter 8

TADAM! THE EEEND! I'm joking around! THIS IS NOT THE END! Not by a long shot!

There will be new characters and old ones too! Now it starts the second part of Battle B-Daman X!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So…" Yamato pointed once and Mie, "I helped saving the B-DaWorld…" he pointed twice, "I won the winner's tournament…" and he pointed one last time "And I accomplish your training mom. So… why am I so bored?"

Yamato asked Mie while sitting in a chair with his feet in the table. A year had already passed, the business was slow at the café, and he had absolutely nobody to train with, Gray and Liena went home, Bull stayed in Tsubakura studying B-DaPieces, and Terry… Well, Yamato never heard a word about him again, still he wasn't worried about him, he could take care of himself.

"Well..:" Mie shoved Yamato's feet from the table, "I won't lie if I say that I ain't happy… But now I really need to get costumers, he didn't have a single one for half a week now. I'm afraid they won't come anymore."

Yamato told her to relax and that everything would be just fine, he was more than sure of it. What could possibly go wrong? Evil was defeated, nobody was hating someone and he was the big B-DaChampion.

The door of the café opened.

"Costumers! Hello! Welcome to Mie's café, please sit and have a coup of coffee." Mie complimented the costumer.

Yamato looked at the door and he was shocked: It was Terry, he's was injured, it seemed he had just came out from a bad fight. Terry entered the café with his last energies, only fainting while he whispered:

"Ya-Yamato…"

ººººººººººº

"Yamato!" Terry woke up and sit on the bed a little scared.

Then he looked to his left and there was Yamato smiling. He came next to Terry and hugged him tight. Terry pushed him away and got up from the bed going next to the window and looking outside.

"How many days was I sleeping?"

"Hum… two…" Yamato replied a little sad for being pushed.

Terry kept looking at the window without a word. Yamato got up and came next to him. He could see in his eyes that he was very worried. Terry didn't move at all and just said:

"Someone did the Neo Shadow Alliance… I'm afraid they may come after you."

In the deep of his heart, Yamato was happy that Terry was worried about him, but it wasn't time for that. He grabbed Terry's shoulder making him look at him and asked what he was talking about. Terry looked at the floor answering that even he didn't knew the details, but Tsubakura and Windtoon were attacked by the Neo Shadow Alliance. It seemed that Neo Shadow Alliance had no propose or goal, they were just destroying everything like they were angry and couldn't control their feelings at all.

"What? How is Bull? And Gray? And everyone?" Yamato asked worried.

Terry didn't answer. So Yamato putted his other hand in Terry's other shoulder and started shaking him:

"Answer!"

"I don't know…" Terry putted his head on Yamato's chest letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Yamato only got angry because of Terry's lack of answers, he shoved him away, making Terry go against the wall and got out of the room, going to the kitchen to grab his Cobalt Blade. Terry felt useless, the last time they all had travelled he knew everything and now not even a simple question as "Are the okay?" he couldn't answer.

"Neo Shadow Alliance… The will pay." Yamato yelled getting out of the café.

Terry just went after him saying that he couldn't just go like that because he didn't knew when they could appear and attack him. Yamato kept walking. Terry said then that it would be better don't go anywhere because the Neo Shadow Alliance would find him sooner or later. Yamato kept walking. The Terry yelled saying him to stop.

Yamato looked at him:

"You are telling me to stand still and wait while they destroy everything? Who are you? I don't recognize you… Did you bumped with your head in the past year? Or are you just playing stupid?"

Terry knew Yamato was right… So he looked up and agreed with Yamato, it was time to go. Here they didn't knew, but they just had to defeat the Neo Shadow Alliance. Then it was Terry that started walking. Yamato smiled, it seemed that "his" Terry was after all the same he was when he met him.

End of chapter 9

WHAT? Two chapters in less than one week? Insanity! WIII XD

Well, In this one you can really see how Terry feels guilty about everything it happens, and I do understand him, since that is true! … Poor Terry!

So a new adventure starts? Let's find out about the Neo Shadow Alliance!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"My few information tell me that the Neo Shadow Alliance started attacking several places without any preference. I still don't know how it happened since Enjyu passed away, and we beat up everyone." Terry explained.

They were both sitting, it was night and they had to rest. They were in the desert, surrounded by the rocks. Yamato was listening to all that Terry was saying, until… Terry had no more information, so he stopped talking.

A deep silence was heard, and Terry looked down sad for not knowing more things to help Yamato and everyone else to stop this new evil force. Yamato understood that Terry was going to get sad. So he got up, came next to Terry and put a hand in his shoulder:

"Thanks, that was very helpful."

Terry only looked at Yamato while he said that he just wanted to find the Neo Shadow Alliance quickly so he could take care of it and everything would finally be okay and in peace. Yamato agreed.

But before they could say something, some robots started approaching them, all holding B-Damans.

Terry got up and hold his Wing Ninja, while Yamato only hold his Cobalt Blade.

ºººººººººººººº

"Run faster Li!" Wen yelled at Li.

Their village was being attacked by the Neo Shadow Alliance. The Yong Fa brothers had fight, but still they didn't manage to win, so now they could only run.

Still they run the most they could, but it was no use, Li was too tired, he couldn't run much longer, until he stepped a rock and fell in the ground. Wen looked back worried about his brother, but the robots of the Neo Shadow Alliance were getting closer and it seemed to be no way out of this one…

"Brother, go on without me!" Li said.

Wen looked at little scared while trying to get Li up and told him that wasn't an option. He wouldn't let his little brother behind, he had to protect him no matter what. But it was no use, the robots from the Neo Shadow Alliance had get them. Li got up very tired with Wen's help. Wen grabbed his B-Daman and got ready for the fight. They were next to a cliff, not to high one, with a river at the end of it, Li, apologized to is brother and with his last strengths pushed his brother off the cliff, making him fall in the river.

"Li! No! What have you done!" Wen yelled while he was taken far away by the river.

Li smiled, at least his brother was saved, he would feel horrible if his brother was captured by his fault. Then he looked at the robots and said grabbing his B-Daman:

"I may be tired, but I still won't go down without a fight."

ººººººººººººººººº

"It's great that we got out of the village before those Neo Shadow Alliance guys came." Liena said to Gray very calm.

Gray told her to shut up and punched a tree that was near him. The he looked angry at Liena and asked what the hell was wrong with her for saying that? They couldn't protect Windtoon at all and she was happy that she could run away in time.

"I'm just worried about you brother…" Liena answered with a sad face.

"Neo Shadow Alliance…" A voice came out of nowhere.

Gray and Liena started looking around, trying to find here the voice came from, and at the top of some rocks sitting there was a tanned guy with big white hair and a wolf. They looked at the guy waiting for more words, until wolf talked:

"… Came out of the ashes, there must be someone new in it, since Enjyu passed away."

"AH! The wolf talks!" Liena yelled kind of scared. Gray with his arm shoved her behind him, protecting her of something that may happen.

"My name is Shin, and this is Akylas." The wolf presented him and his owner, "We are travelling to figure out who is behind the Neo Shadow Alliance, and it would be great if we could count with your help."

Liena looked at Gray, and Gray accepted to help them, he may not know them at all, but the truth was that they had the same goal after all.

End of Chapter 10

Poor Li, sacrificing himself for his brother… A little sad don't you think?

And we also have Akylas and Shin! Let's see how this goes on!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Where are we going?" Yamato asked Terry.

Terry stopped and told Yamato that the best would be to go to Tsubakura, since everything in the past started there. Yamato agreed and then they continued their way until a weak voice called by them. They look back, where was a river and they saw Wen lying in the ground. Yamato run trying to help him.

"Y-Yamato… Li… My Li…" Wen said breathing heavily.

"What happened to Li?" Yamato asked worried and helping Wen getting up.

It was then that Wen fell in his knees and started crying punching the ground, Yamato told him to calm down, Terry, already understanding what had happened, told Yamato to not say a word and wait for Wen to explain what had happened. Wen looked at Yamato and Terry and said:

"That idiot saved me sacrificing himself… And now he was captured by the Neo Shadow Alliance…"

Terry came next to him and said they were after the Neo Shadow Alliance too, so they would definitely help him saving his brother. Wen, even if he was sad, thanked to both. Yamato helped him getting up and they both started walking, even if Wen was very tired, he just didn't want to stop until he had found his little brother.

ºººººººººººººººººº

"Where are we going mister Akylas?" Liena asked.

"We are going to Tsubakura." Shin answered.

"I see… But why can't Akylas be the one answering to me?" Liena asked.

"He only answers to the ones that deserve such thing." Shin said to Liena, leaving Liena and Gray a little pissed and feeling inferior to Akylas.

"Don't be like that you two, he barely talks at me. But he once gave me a dog's treat, so I guess I'm a little better than you guys." Shin said.

Gray was already very angry, grabbing his B-Daman and getting ready to shot at Shin, while Liena tried to calm her brother down. It was in that precise moment that Akylas stopped. Shin seeing that, stopped too and announced:

"We have reached Tsubakura. From now once we have to be extra careful. This place is full of Neo Shadow Alliance guards." Then Shin looked at Gray "Also Gray, we are looking for someone you might know."

Gray was intrigued, he had never seen Akylas or Shin in his whole life and it already seem that they knew Gray for a long time, still he asked them who were they talking about.

"Bull, the mechanic." Shin answered.

Bull. That was a name that Gray didn't hear for a while, but he told them that they would help them finding Bull, but he had to know why were they looking for Bull? There were a lot of B-DaMechanics in the world, why did it had to be Bull?

"Bull is the only one capable of building a B-Daman capable of handling Akylas magnificent power." Shin said and then both him and Akylas started walking carefully to Tsubakura.

Gray and Liena didn't understand it vey well, but if Akylas was that strong, he surely could help them with the B-DaBattle that was coming.


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT:** For some reason I did not post all the last chapter (11), so here you go folks. I'll post the rest of chapter 11 and then chapter 12!

Chapter 11 (continuation)

"I'm am sorry for not being able to protect you the best way I could miss Karat." Bull said to Karat Watt.

They were at a tunnel under the city with several citizens, Karat said she wasn't blaming Bull, he was a mechanic, not a fighter, so it was normal not to be that extremely strong. Still, Bull blamed himself, since he had decided to stay in Tsubakura to collect pieces and help the village, he had failed miserably.

Bull stopped in front of a wood door, it was the way out of the tunnel, so he opened it: First the sun was to strong, making him protect his eyes with his arm, then a shadow appeared covering the sun. Bull looked and it was Akylas with Shin. Akylas got in one knee and only asked Bull the following:

"Please build a B-Daman for me."

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"A B-Daman?" Bull replied.

"Yes, a B-Daman for Akylas. We need your help to do a B-Daman so strong that is able to contain Akylas strength." Shin answered.

Bull looked at Shin while he helped the citizens to come out of the tunnel, then he asked to Shin:

"Why should I so that? I can't even protect my village."

Akylas came next to Bull and talked again:

"You are the only one that can do it."

Bull still looked away thinking that he just wouldn't be able to do such a thing.

It was in that precise moment that Gray and Liena arrived. Liena was surprised because she had heard Akylas talking, and so she told Bull that Akylas only talked to the best of the best, which mean that Bull must be the best in the world at building B-Daman. Bull looked at Gray waiting for his answer, Gray agreed with Liena, and Bull accepted his job. He would do the strongest B-Daman ever for Akylas.

ººººººººººººº

"Tsu-Tsubakura…" Terry looked at it a little shocked.

The city was completely destroyed; the only thing remaining was a rock building at the middle of the city, which would probably be the headquarters of the Neo Shadow Alliance. He was furious, the Neo Shadow Alliance destroyed all the houses and forests… They had to pay!

"If you act angry, it won't help you at anything." Yamato only said.

Terry looked at Yamato, he knew that the cat boy was completely right, but it was still vey hard to control himself while seeing the city he was born completely destroyed.

"The city is full of guards. We need to have a low profile."

Wen ended the sentence and they just saw a little black cat using a yellow scarf running towards them. Yamato grabbed him. He looked very scared, then he understood why: there was several robot guards running after him.

"We were discovered thanks to that cat!" Terry said while holding his B-Daman.

The robots started shooting, but Terry had no time to lose with those robots, so he jumped and while doing a mortal in the hair he used his special attack: Wing Fury, that hit all the robots defeating them all at once.

Yamato and Wen were very surprised seeing Terry showing his skills. Terry putted his B-Daman back in his pocket and said pointing at the cat:

"You better take care of that. The robots are destroying all kind of life there is around here."

That only made Wen fall on his knees almost pale. Then he putted his hands in his head and asked and if Li was dead too? He would never forgive himself because he was to weak to protect his little brother.

"Shut up Wen, you make me sick." Terry answered annoyed.

"What?" Wen got up angry "I'm worried about my brother that might be dead and you say that?"

Terry started walking away saying that he wasn't sure of anything, and that if he wanted to be sad, he should only be sad when he was completely sure of what he was saying. Wen was quiet, Terry was right about that. So he went after Terry.

Yamato grabbed the cat saying that the little guy looked like him, so he decided to keep him and call him Tommi, since his face didn't look like the average cats.

Tommi jumped to Yamato's head. He seemed to be very happy about his new name.

"Will you quit playing with that stupid cat and move you behind right now?" Terry yelled at Yamato.

"Y-Yes Terry…" Yamato looked at Tommi "See, I have such a bossy future wife…"

"I heard you, you stupid feline wannabe!" Terry yelled even angrier.

"Stop flirting you idiots…" Wen only said a little annoyed, which only made Yamato and Terry blush a lot.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hey hey! Uploading here! I'm uploading thanks to AmbipomStarlight. She did a fan-fic that really made me want to upload again. I though that my fan-fic wasn't that good, so I stopped… Which is silly, because some people do like it and want to see more. So I will go on! Hope you enjoyed this one ^^ Tommi!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bull was very focused doing Akylas B-Daman with the few tools he had. Akylas looked at him during all the process without saying a word. At the middle, Bull stopped and looked at Akylas:

"Why did you choose me?"

Akylas didn't answer. Bull only looked away and continued working, until Akylas grabbed his right hand making Bull stop doing whatever he was doing. Bull looked at Akylas a little scared. Akylas only said:

"I'm here only with you, so you can make me a proper B-Daman. Which you aren't even trying. You couldn't save your village, but if you do me a great B-Daman, I will be able to save this it. Bull, trust me. I only talk with the one who deserve, and you do."

Bull blushed a little with Akylas words, he was right, so he started working again in the B-Daman, he had to do it to save his village. Akylas should be a great B-DaPlayer, and he also wanted to see him in action.

ºººººººººººººº

"See! I told you that Tommi would be handy! He helped us finding a way with no guards!" Yamato said while hugging Tommi.

Terry ignored Yamato and kept walking. Wen was to busy thinking about Li that he didn't even heard what Yamato was saying.

Yamato, following Tommi, opened another door and entered another room without guards, the two boys went after him, but then the door closed by itself and they were trapped inside it. Wen blamed Yamato and his cat for that. Yamato started arguing with Wen, until Terry pointed at the ceiling of the room and called Wen.

It was Li trapped in a glass box. Wen was very happy to see his brother, so he grabbed his B-Daman, aimed at the box and shot, but a B-DaBall went against his making him stop. It were the Neo Shadow Alliance guards, they had been discovered. Wen got ready to fight for his brother and started shooting randomly, until Yamato grabbed his arm.

"Wen! I know you are angry, but focus! It's not like that that you will win! And if you hit Li while you're at it? Do you want to get him injured?" Yamato said.

Wen knew Yamato was right. So it was time to think and to aim with his head and eyes, Wen started shooting at them.

Terry also grabbed his B-Daman, but Yamato stopped him saying the battle was for Wen and not for him too and there wasn't also a thing to worry about. Wen wouldn't lose again.

Wen was in disadvantage, the guards were to many, but Li… He had to do it for Li… He was everything to him, even if Wen didn't showed that so often and protected him too much… Li was without a doubt the one he loved the most.

And with those thoughts in mind he shot with a blue aura several B-DaBalls, defeating the guards and breaking the glass box. Seeing his brother falling, Wen jumped and grabbed him in the middle of the air, even being cut by some glass pieces.

"Li! Li! Are you there? Wake up brother! Please…" Wen asked for.

Li slowly opened his big blue eyes, seeing Wen and starting crying while hugging him:

"Brother! I thought I wouldn't see you even again! I'm so happy brother…"

Then he saw that his brother was bleeding from several places, Wen only smiled and fainted in Li's lap. Li started crying for seeing his brother like that.

"Stay here with him. You'll be safe Li…" Terry said while walking to the next room with Yamato and Terry following him.

Li looked at his brother sleeping peacefully, cleaned his tears, then took care of his injuries. After that, he putted his head in his lap and waited for him to wake up while cuddling his hair… He felt like his brother had done the same some time ago, but he didn't knew here very well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Akylas… It is done… The Revolver Hades." Bull said while showing the B-Daman to Akylas.

Akylas grabbed the B-Daman and started checking it out everywhere; it was it, finally a B-Daman that would be capable of sustaining his great power. Akylas looked at Bull thanking him a lot. Bull smiled and said that it was completely nothing. Then Akylas grabbed Bull's hand again, making Bull blush.

"You blush when I touch you. Do you have feelings for me?" Akylas asked.

Akylas sure was to direct, it made Bull so embarrassed that his hair went down, covering his eyes, and Bull transformed in his calm personality, even if still embarrassed. Bull laughed blushing:

"You're funny Akylas!"

"You didn't answer my question, Bull." Akylas replied.

Bull looked at Akylas still blushing, and then looked at the floor without a word. Akylas then released his hand:

"You should always be honest and answer quickly; you never know how much a person will be with you Bull."

Bull looked at Akylas while he walked away, he didn't understand Akylas words that much, since his calm personality was a little slow too.

ºººººººººººººººººº

Yamato, Terry and Tommi were in front of a big gate, so big that the all knew that it would be time for the final battle, so Yamato started opening the door, but a big rock hammer came from behind them, making the door close. Them all looked back, it was a boy with a hat that had big horns, he looked pretty wild himself.

Yamato grabbed his B-Daman, so did Terry, they were already ready for a fight. Until the boy grabbed his hammer and pointed it to Yamato:

"I'm Gannos and I am here to challenge you champion Yamato!"

Both Yamato and Terry fell in the floor due to the boys words.

"Are you joking us around? You gotta be! We are here, in the middle of defeating the evil, and you come like a stupid fan-boy to challenge Yamato?" Terry said angrily.

Yamato came next to Gannos and whispered in his hear: "Watch out for the bossy woman, she has been in a really bad mood lately. Very, very angry Terry" And then he laughed a lot, which made Terry even more angry, starting to chase Yamato. Gannos saw all the scene, and hold Terry's hand blushing a little:

"Your personality, your skin, your body… You are the perfect woman! Marry me please Miss Terry!"

Those words only made Terry blush like hell, while Yamato fell in the floor laughing like a little kid.

Terry looked at Yamato very angry, he wasn't being serious at all at such an important time, so he did a cute face, looked at Gannos and said with a sweet voice:

"Oh Mr. Gannos, your question made my heart fill with happiness, I'll accept to marry with you!"

Yamato's chin fell to the floor, then he grabbed his B-Daman and pointed it to Gannos with his eyes flaming:

"You cannot marry Terry! I'll B-DaBattle you! Who wins, marries Terry!"

Gannos looked a little indifferent to Yamato, only answering that we would battle Yamato because he wanted to, since Terry already had said that wanted to marry him, that was out of the question.

Yamato, that was angry, started shooting at Gannos; Gannos grabbed his B-Daman too, and started shooting. Terry only sit in the floor waiting, while Tommi did the same.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After 200 assaults, there was finally a winner, Yamato with 101 victories, He run to Terry and grabbed his hands while saying:

"Now you'll marry me, won't you Terry?"

Terry looked at Yamato and only answered:

"You both are idiots, I won't marry any of you! Can we go battle the last guy please?"

Gannos was heart broken, then he got on his knees to Terry, pushed Yamato into the floor and grabbed Terry's hands while crying:

"But Miss Terry, I love you!"

Terry only answered while giving a kick in Gannos face:

"I'm a boy, get over it!"

Gannos looked at Terry very surprised and only said that then Yamato could have him, he wasn't really interested in boys at all. That only made Yamato run towards Terry's arms with happiness, and of course making Terry punch him while blushing.

"Hum… What the hell is going on here?" A voice said from behind them.

The four looked at here the voice came from and it was Shin and Akylas. They didn't know the two, so Terry grabbed his B-Daman, starting shooting, Akylas very quickly grabbed his, intercepting Terry's shots, and also making him being attacked by his own shots, which Terry could avoid with a jump.

"I'm Shin and this is Akylas, we are here to fight Biarce." Shin said.

Yamato and Terry looked very shocked when they heard the name Biarce, Biarce seemed to be okay the last time they met, and now she was the boss of the Neo Shadow Alliance? It was very hard to believe. Terry was the first one to lower his head.

"So… she's the one we have to take down…" Terry said walking towards the door.

Yamato stopped Terry, Terry looked at Yamato very mad and with a tear in his eyes.

"I think that this isn't your fight Terry…"

Terry only shoved Yamato away without a word, he knew that it was his fault, everything was his fault, it was always his fault! He had started everything because of the legendary B-DaPieces and now Biarce was the leader of the Neo Shadow Alliance. This had Terry's name written all over.

"No, this isn't your fight Terry, neither Yamato's. This fight is only for Akylas and the Revolver Hadius." Shin said.

Everyone looked at Akylas, but still Terry ignored them and run while opening the door, entering it, Shin told Terry to stop, which he didn't do.

In the other size, it was Biarce, she looked at Terry and said:

"Oh look, the one I must thank for everything" The she pointed at him with a purple aura, making a rock structure appear and surround him.

"Terry!" Yamato run towards him and tried to open the cage without any success.

Then Akylas, Shin, Gannos and Tommi entered. Shin looked at Terry saying that he had been warned, so it was his fault of everything that had happened. Terry looked angry while he started punching the cage, only making him being electrified, Yamato then told Terry to stop and that they would take Terry out of that cage.

Akylas pointed at Biarce and said:

"I am the one that will battle you, Biarce."

Biarce accepted the challenge, then they both disappeared in a purple light, they had been teleported into another battle field.

The rest stayed at the room they were, Yamato was trying to open the cage, until a B-DaBall was shot against him making him take some steps back.

"Mr. Haja doesn't want that to happen! Mr. Haja will defeat Yamato and then he will be praised by Miss Biarce!" A creepy guy that was in top of a rock said while pointing at Yamato.

"We'll see!" Yamato said starting to shot.

But it didn't matter how much Yamato shot, his B-DaBalls here always stopped by Haja's B-DaBalls. Yamato already knew that this B-DaBattle would be harder than the usual ones. But Gannos came next to Yamato and told him:

"We can do it both. Our styles are very similar; we can complete each other Yamato!"

Yamato looked at Gannos, he knew that was true, since they had battle both and tied 99 times. So Yamato got next to Gannos and they started shooting at the same time.

ºººººººº

Well folks. I have to say that this fic is almost ending. I already finished writing it in my computer ;) I hope you guys like it as far as it goes ~

See ya in chapter 16


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Why are you battling me, you don't even know me, stranger?" Biarce asked Akylas.

"I don't need a reason, this is my destiny, to bring you down." Akylas only said and started shooting.

But his shots were stopped by a purple plasma wall. Akylas looked a little angry to Biarce and said that cheating wasn't fair, or he would cheat too without a problem. Biarce said she wouldn't cheat, she only wanted to show Akylas a little something that would make the battle more interesting, so she snapped her fingers and a cage with Bull inside appeared.

"B-Bull!" Akylas said.

Bull was in his confident form, still he looked very scared, he didn't knew how he had got there, in the middle of the last fight.

"You see Akylas, you and me are fighting, and we have a battle floor, here he are standing on it, but here our friend Bull is floating out of the battle field, here he will fall to his certain death, an empty darkness. So… if you lose, the world is mine, if you win, my spell will end and Bull will fall." Biarce explained with an evil smile.

Akylas looked at Bull for a while, and then he looked to Biarce and only said:

"You have to be stopped, even if someone dies."

Bull looked, almost pale, at Akylas, he was really thinking about Bull die for the world to be safe… Bull felt a little angry at Akylas, but mostly sad, since it didn't matter the result of the B-DaBattle, he death was certain.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Haja was having a bad time, Yamato's and Gannos' attacks converged here very strong, still he could jump very easily and avoid them, he wasn't only being able to attack, until he got behind of a rock and shot to his right, the B-Daball hit the wall and then attacked Yamato and Gannos, that could only stop it with two B-DaBalls.

"You have to take care of him permanently!" Terry said, still locked in the cage.

Yamato looked at Terry and denied just doing whatever Terry was thinking about. Terry said that Haja was pure evil, so there wasn't a thing that he could really do, so he just continued shooting with Gannos.

Terry looked away, he knew he was right, Haja couldn't be defeated that easily… He really had to go, they did not have a chance. So Terry grabbed his B-Daman and started shooting against the walls of the cage.

"Stop it Terry! You'll get…" Yamato started.

But even before Yamato could end the sentence, Terry shot a very powerful B-DaBall and did a hole in the wall of the cage. Gannos was a little surprised and just had to ask Terry:

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"To make Biarce think that I was hopeless, now I can truly help and I say…" Terry pointed at a part of the ceiling "… You gotta go Haja!" and he started shooting.

"Stop it!" Yamato yelled.

But it was no use, the ceiling collapsed right in Haja. The three just looked at it without a word, Haja was really gone, even if an enemy, it was had to believe he was just gone like that. Then Yamato snapped, grabbed Terry by the shirt and put him against a wall, while asking him very angry:

"Didn't I tell you not to do that? Killing people is just… You… You can't just do that!"

Then Terry grabbed Yamato's hand and repelled it from his shirt, while looking furious at Yamato, so after a little silence, he just said to Yamato while putting his hand in Yamato's chest:

"Do you think that I enjoyed that? Do you think there was any other way to do this? Do you really think it doesn't hurt me every time? Not only Haja, that was probably done by Biarce, but Enjyu… He died right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't help him! Don't you see that I can't barely take this stupid trip? It was all my fault… The B-DaWorld is in this chaos all thank to me! So do me a favor and please don't lecture me, I really do not need it." And at the end of those words, Terry was only sad. That was how he really felt, having to take the burden of everything that had happened. Yamato really felt pity for Terry, so he just hugged him saying that everything would be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Do it Akylas! You have to do it!" Bull was encouraging Akylas. But Akylas didn't seem to be taking the battle very seriously, Biarce was shooting more, Akylas only was dodging Biarce's attacks, Bull noticed that and was getting angry. He looked at the grey haired boy and yelled angry:

"What are you doing?"  
Akylas looked at Bull in silence, which only made Bull angrier. The Bull started saying that Akylas was a wimp and that he didn't even care about everyone in the B-DaWorld, not even about Bull himself. Those last words made Akylas snap. He looked at the confident boy and told him:

"You… I care about you the most…" and it was then that he started to shot strongly at Biarce.

At that moment Biarce was surprised, how could someone be so strong, even stronger than Yamato or Terry. Could this be his biggest foe for her yet? She still battle the most she could, Akylas stopped his B-DaBalls like it was nothing. That made Biarce very pissed, she pointed at Akylas and yelled:

"You can't defeat me! I am Biarce! I am the ruler of the new B-DaWorld!"

Then she raised one arm up, when a purple light came from the ceiling and right in her direction, when the light faded, she had red marks in her face and she had turned blond. Her voice was different, it was like two people were talking at the same time:  
"This has just begun Akylas! You will never defeat me!"  
Bull was scared, but he looked at Akylas, his expression did not change at all, so he said to him while looking down:  
"Finish her Akylas…"  
Akylas looked at Bull, then he aimed at Biarce. Biarce shot at him, still it wasn't enough. She had her eyes even more red, like blood, she was laughing like a maniac while shooting; only repeating loudly "You're going down! You're going down!"… She had finally lost her mind.

Akylas got surrounded in a white aura, he looked like an angel, his B-Daman also was surrounded in a white aura, and a white B-DaBall, like a B-DaBall made of pure light, he aimed at Biarce and shot.

Biarce got hit in her stomach and fell in the floor, her B-Daman slide in the floor until it fell in the darkness, she looked at her B-Daman and whispered "N-no… Come back…" then she crawled to the darkness and fell into it to.  
At that precise moment, Bull's cage disappeared and he started falling, Akylas run towards him and held him by his arm. Bull looked at Akylas:

"N-no… We'll both fall…"  
Akylas nodded his head like saying no:  
"I won't… I can't… I want you with me forever…"  
Bull blushed and looked at Akylas while he nodded. "So let it be like that…"

But in that precise moment, another hand held Bull's arm, they both looked at who held their hand: It was Enjyu. Bull was very surprised, since he thought Enjyu was dead. It was then that he looked at Enjyu's arm, it was a robotic arm. Both of the boys pulled Bull to the battle floor, which slowly faded, taking them to the room before the last battle floor, here all the other here.

Yamato looked at them surprised, especially when he saw Enjyu. Enjyu looked at Yamato, then at Terry, Terry looked at Enjyu and he was speechless, Enjyu was actually alive. Enjyu turned his back to everyone and only said:  
"I didn't die… I managed to get free but my arm…" Enjyu stopped for a while, "Then, when I was free, Biarce found me, she knew my strength, so she absorbed it into her own body… That's why I managed to save you."  
"… … Thanks." Terry said looking away. Enjyu didn't say at word to him, he just walked away from that place.

And it was over! Everything was over. Evil had been defeated finally, the B-DaWorld was in piece finally!

Wen and Li returned to their village, both opened a restaurant; they still live together and happily.

Bull had no reason to stay in Tsubakura; he went travelling with Akylas, the person that he loved the most.

Gray grew up to be a B-Daman teacher, Liena helps him every day with the little children he teaches.

Gannos decided to stay in Tsubakura in Bull's place, he's Karat's bodyguard and he couldn't be happier with that.

What happened to Enjyu is unknown, but some say he met a small boy, Kevin, to who he teaches everything and feels joy doing it, finding finally true happiness.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Some years passed, Wen, Li, Gray, Liena, Bull, Akylas and Gannos decided to reunite with Yamato at the Cat Café here he still lived. Yamato was outside waiting for them, he greeted them with a smile, but Gray looked around and asked him:

"You only live with your mother here?"  
Yamato nodded "no" with his head and got an arm around Gray's shoulders while saying that he lived with his future wife. Those words only shocked everyone, then Yamato got next to the door of the café and opened it. Terry came out. His hair was even longer, caught in a braid. He was wearing a skirt, a blouse and a jacket. Now everyone was more relieved.

"Have you even met my future wife Tsubame Tsubakura?"

**THE END**


End file.
